D O S A
by Agizera
Summary: Aku berdosa sebab terlalu mencintaimu. /Warning Inside/ #IchiRukiDay #SukaSukaTante #EventBBM


20xx-May-12, adalah tanggal yang tercetak tebal pada sampul _wedding invitation_ hitam, berbalut selongsong keemasan dan bertinta latin putih—tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka di atas meja kopi sejajar dengan koran lokal pagi.

Seorang pria elegan, dengan setelan jas hitam kelas atas, menatap dengan perasaan kalut. Tangannya meraih, meremat, kemudian berakhir dilempar ke dalam perapian.

"Byakuya- _boy_ , adikmu. Dia pasti sedang menunggu."

Pria itu mengepalkan tangan. Kuku jarinya memucat.

Ia pergi, memeluk karangan bunga di lengan kiri.

Meninggalkan seonggok kertas yang mulai terbakar habis.

Hingga hanya menyisakan abu.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Event BBM: Suka-Suka Tante Stevy**

 _Agizera Present_

— **DOSA—**

 _( Aku berdosa sebab terlalu mencintaimu. )_

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Suara hujan teredam dari dalam.

Layar televisi masih menyala sejak tadi malam.

Berkedap-kedip, menayangkan siaran warta pagi.

Seorang pria tanggung, masih bergelung di bawah selimut _flannel_ yang kusut. Samar-samar mendengar seorang _newscaster_ memaparkan kronologis kecelakaan lalu lintas oleh pengendara mabuk, lalu ditutup dengan informasi orang hilang.

Ia berdecak terganggu, memejamkan mata lebih erat.

"Bangun, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kubilang—bangun!"

"Ah … kumohon." Menarik selimut hingga puncak kepala. "Baru sepuluh menit aku tertidur. Jangan begini."

"Bangun, Muka kasur. Atau kusiram kau dengan air comberan?"

"Oke, oke, aku bangun." Ichigo menyepak selimut, tubuhnya yang hampir bugil total merinding hebat oleh _suhu AC_. Ia menurunkan kaki telanjang dari ranjang, menghela napas penat. "Lihat, aku bangun, jadi berhentilah berteriak."

"Bagus, Suami pemalas. Setidaknya kau penurut. Cepat pakai celanamu. Suka sekali kau telanjang seperti itu." Ichigo pura-pura tak dengar.

Pria nyaris enam kaki itu berdiri, membenahi _wristband underwear_ ketat yang melorot hingga tulang pinggul. Meraih cepat _remote_ _AC. AC_ tidak dalam keadaan _on._ Ichigo tertegun.

"Ayolah, Sayang, jangan melamun!"

Ichigo menoleh pada istrinya. Wanita itu terlihat sama seperti yang terakhir kali Ichigo ingat sebelum ia jatuh terlelap. Mengenakan _shortdress_ putih dengan rambut basah yang terjepit ke atas, menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai pipi. Dia cantik.

Selalu cantik.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Cepat kau cuci mukamu itu, lalu—ah, hampir lupa." Ia menunjuk belakang. "Kamar mandi kita sangat bau. Maksudku, baunya sangat busuk sekali. Dan lagi, kurasa, kerannya rusak. Rumah baru kita bisa tenggelam jika kau terus membiarkannya."

Rukia selalu hiperbolis dan bawel. Ichigo tahu betul tabiat wanita itu.

Menurutnya, seluruh gerak-gerik Rukia membuatnya _bernostalgia_ , terpantul _slow-motion_ dalam lensa mata Ichigo. Ia sampai tak berkedip. Nyaris seperti benar-benar _blackout_.

"Bereskan hari ini, kau dengar? Jadilah suami yang berguna untuk istrimu."

"Aku tahu. Setelah ini. Setelah aku minum kopi."

"Dasar laki-laki."

Ichigo melipat selimut.

Rukia menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Ichigo mengikuti langkah istrinya.

Wanita itu memang kecil, tapi cerewet luar biasa. Rukia jalan berjinjit, Ichigo tak tahu karena apa.

"Barang-barangmu berserakan di lantai seperti sampah, Ichigo. Singkirkan kertas-kertas itu, oke?" Rukia melompat-lompat kecil. "Argh, kau jorok sekali. Lakukan sebelum kau membereskan kamar mandi!"

Ichigo hanya menguap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memajang banyak fotoku di rumah baru kita," bilangnya senang sambil bersenandung kecil. Suaranya terlalu merdu seperti tak nyata. Ichigo terlalu menyukainya. "Kau pasti terlalu menyukaiku." Dan wanita itu tahu.

Ichigo mendengus kecil.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Ichigo mengambil duduk di kursi utama meja makan mereka. Taplak, piring, sendok semua tertata sempurna.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari samping Ichigo.

"Mana sarapanku? Kopiku?"

Rukia berdecak. "Ini aneh. Barusan aku menata semuanya di atas meja. Kenapa menghilang?"

Ichigo mengesah. "Hey, kau hanya ingin aku bangun lalu menemanimu, kan? Ayolah, nyaris tiga hari kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur sejak pernikahan kita. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Kita pengantin baru, baru juga tiga hari," godanya. "Kurasa wajar saja jika aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu sepanjang hari. Matamu yang bengkak itu, aku suka."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lelah. Beranjak dari meja makan menuju _pantry_ dapur. Berkutat dengan cangkir dan mesin kopi.

Rukia mengekor, memeluk pinggang kencang prianya dari belakang. Kulit melanin Ichigo terlalu panas untuknya.

"Jangan marah, hm? Ciuman selamat pagi?"

Menyeringai, Ichigo memiting kepala Rukia dengan lengan besarnya. Wanita itu mengaduh sebelum tubuh Ichigo merendah dan membungkam cepat mulut Rukia dengan bibir. Bukan ciuman biasa, melainkan ciuman menuntut menggunakan penetrasi lidah dan tekanan intim.

Terlalu mudah Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia berpindah ke meja _pantry._ Menghimpit, mengurung, menciuminya seperti tiada hari esok.

Ichigo merasa ada yang salah.

Kaki Rukia menekan sengaja _bulge_ selakangan Ichigo. Ciuman terlepas karena pria itu otomatis mengerang.

"Kau seperti ingin memakanku. Dasar kau hidung belang."

"Kau istriku. Tentu aku ingin mengkonsumsimu setiap waktu. Dan lagi, aku belum selesai."

Tangan besar Ichigo meremas paha istrinya. Lalu merongrong masuk mencari kehangatan tepat yang belum dirasakan.

Rukia menghentikan tangan Ichigo. Kaki menginjak perut yang padat terpahat.

"Kopimu keburu dingin, _Sayang._ Dan ngomong-ngomong, kita selesai."

Rukia merosot turun melewati dua kaki Ichigo yang terbuka, karena tubuhnya tak sampai lima kaki, ia lolos sangat cepat.

Tergugu. Ichigo membiarkan karena ia mendadak _larut._ Menggelengkan kepalanya, mengepal-renggangkan kedua tangan di atas meja _pantry_. Ia merasa tak sehat.

"Cepat kemari, Ichigo. Ada roti dan selai madu kesukaanmu. Kubuatkan."

Ichigo menuju ke meja makan kembali. Menaruh cangkirnya dan dilupakan begitu saja.

Ia mengawasi Rukia lamat-lamat, mengedip perlahan. Istrinya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan."

"Um? Kurasa tidak," jawabnya jenaka. "Atau mungkin ... aku hamil?"

Bola mata Ichigo membulat kaget. Rukia memerhatikan ekspresi pria itu. Wajahnya datar dengan cepat.

"Maaf." Ichigo berkata, menundukkan kepala.

Rukia menggeleng panik. "Tunggu! Jangan meminta maaf. Apakah candaanku keterlaluan?"

"Tidak. Kau masih marah?"

Rukia berdeham diplomatis. "Dengar. Jika aku masih marah, kita tidak akan menikah."

Ichigo tersenyum masam.

Rukia mengetuki meja. "Kubilang. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Kau dengar?"

"Aku menyakitimu. Tetap saja aku berdosa padamu."

"Tidak, Ichigo. Kau tidak. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri."

Ichigo tak bisa mendengar apa pun. Ia hanya mendengar suara hujan yang mengetuki kaca jendela seolah memanggilnya. Membuat angan Ichigo terbang kembali pada dosanya.

Tepat dua hari sebelum tanggal pernikahan mereka.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

"Aku hamil. Ini anakmu."

Pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir wanita yang salah.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau ...,"

"Anakmu, Ichigo." Kali ini dengan penekanan. "Aku hamil anakmu."

Ichigo melangkah mundur. Pinggang menubruk bingkai _furniture_.

Bukan ini yang Ichigo inginkan ketika sampai di rumah barunya. Wanita ini bukan seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Ti-tidak. Itu ... tidak mungkin. Omong kosong. Aku tidak memercayaimu."

Wanita berambut caramel ikal tersungkur di lantai, menggapai ujung sepatu Ichigo. "Tapi ini benar anakmu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, kumohon, Kurosaki- _kun_."

Ichigo melangkah menghindar, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kau pikir ini lucu? Aku akan menikah dua hari lagi. Dan hubungan kita sudah berakhir setahun lalu. Kau lupa?"

Wanita itu duduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin. Bibirnya pucat dan lebam di sana sini. Ichigo membuang wajah ketika menyadarinya.

"Kita bertemu di _club_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ingatlah. Kumohon. Kumohon, Kurosaki- _kun._ A-aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki keluarga satu orang pun. Hanya kau yang kupunya. Kenapa kau juga pergi? Aku membutuhkanmu."

Ichigo menggusak rambutnya. Menunjuk. "Karena kau tidur dengan pria lain, Inoue! Dan kau membohongiku! Argh sial!"

Ichigo tampak kacau. Sadar baru berteriak, ia bergegas duduk di pojok sofa. Meremasi tangan tak tenang.

Wanita itu merayap menuju Ichigo.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, hm?" Merangkul lemah kaki Ichigo, mulai menangis. "Dia mengancamku, memerasku. Kau tahu sifatku, Kurosaki-kun, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu sejak awal. Aku tidak ingin Grimmjow melukaimu. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku yakin ini milikmu, Kurosaki- _kun._ Tolonglah."

Inoue terus meracau dengan bibirnya yang pucat dan bergetar. Bajunya basah kuyub dan kedua kaki dibercaki lumpur. Ichigo mengumpat berulang kali, meremas kepalanya.

"Pergi, Inoue. Kumohon pergilah. Sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar dari rumah kami." Ancamnya lemah, wajah Ichigo tampak linglung menatap kaca jendela yang buram. "Rukia. Dia sedang menuju kemari. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatmu dan—," hilang kata, mata Ichigo membulat kaget. "Ru ... kia? Se-sejak kapan kau—,"

Inoue menoleh lemah ke arah mata Ichigo. Rukia sedang mematung di ambang pintu.

"Jadi ... kau ...,"

Ichigo sontak berdiri. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. _Sayang,_ a-aku bisa menjelaskan. Dengar, kau memercayaiku, kan? Wanita ini, dia _—_ ,"

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengandung anak Ichigo," sela Inoue menatap langsung mata Rukia.

"D-diam!" Ichigo membentak frustasi. "Rukia. Rukia. Jangan dengarkan dia, hm? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sehina itu padamu." Mata Ichigo melebar, Rukia berbalik pergi. "Rukia? Rukia! Tidak, Rukia! Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

Wanita itu berlari keluar. _Short dress_ putihnya dibasahi oleh hujan. Ichigo masih mengejar.

"Tunggu, Rukia. Rukia! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Pergi! Kau menjijikkan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Secepat mungkin Rukia melesak masuk ke dalam sedan hitam miliknya. Menyalakan mesin terburu-buru.

Ichigo memukul-mukul kaca mobil, mulai panik.

"Tidak. Kumohon. Rukia! Jangan seperti ini! Kau dengarkan aku. Rukia!"

Rukia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Ia menginjak pedal gas. Nyaris menabrak pilar besi ketika memutar arah menghindari Ichigo. Menggigit bibir, menahan air mata.

Ia melesat pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo yang mematung di belakangnya.

Lutut Ichigo runtuh menghantam tanah.

Terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat Rukia meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

"Tapi aku memaafkanmu. Dan kita menikah." Setelah semua yang terjadi, kalimat Rukia seolah tak benar-benar nyata. Ichigo mengangguk polos. "Kau bahkan membawa Grimmjow menemuiku. Lalu merekam suara Inoue untukku. Sepertinya dia menangis bahkan meminta tolong. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya."

Ichigo menatap lembut wanita yang duduk di depannya. Menggenggam tangan yang berwarna lebih pucat dari tangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau kira, Rukia. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bersama. Kita berjanji akan hidup berdua selamanya. Aku sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu, untuk membahagiakanmu. Meskipun itu adalah saat tersulit dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingin gagal. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kau yang tak kembali. Tidak. Itu takkan pernah terjadi. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, bukan?"

Rukia tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo, beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk pria itu dari balik kursi. Dagu bersandar nyaman pada bahu kokoh suaminya.

"Aku tahu. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Ichigo. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Ichigo tersenyum samar.

Rukia tidak tersenyum.

"Tapi Ichigo, sampai kapan kita terus begini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan kau bermain seperti ini."

"Rukia?"

"Kau pun tahu ... aku sudah mati. Apa kau tak waras lagi?"

Ichigo termangu.

Ia duduk seorang diri dengan cangkir kopi yang kosong. Piring dan sendok yang berdebu dan taplak meja yang mengusam.

Berpuluh-puluh foto tertempel acak di sepanjang dinding. Seluruh _frame_ tersebut hanya terisi seorang wanita yang sangat dicintainya begitu payah; yang tersenyum, tertawa, berekspresi manis hingga konyol. Potret Rukia dengan setangkai krisan putih pemberiannya. Foto Rukia bergaun mewah yang ditarik paksa oleh pria lain. Rukia yang menangis. Rukia yang tertidur. Foto mereka yang berciuman. Semua kenangan mereka membeku di sana.

Klise-klise negatif, kamera, kertas-kertas sketsa dan pensil berserakan di atas lantai.

Berlembar-lembar koran dengan halaman yang sama hampir memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Memampang cetakan _monochrome_ mobil derek menyeret sedan ringsek dari tepi jurang.

Dibalik pintu kamar Ichigo, terdengar bisik rekaman yang memutar potongan berita yang sama berulang-ulang kali.

 _—_ _10 Mei, tepat pada pukul 23.17, sebuah kecelakaan maut terjadi di persimpangan bukit tinggi Todoroki, Setagaya. Seorang pengemudi truk mabuk, menabrak sedan berkecepatan tinggi dari jalur utara. Menurut saksi mata di lokasi kejadian, mobil sedan terdorong masuk ke dasar jurang berkedalaman 10 meter setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Korban tewas di tempat dengan tubuh terhimpit kerangka mobil_ _—_

Ichigo masih duduk di sana. Namun dengan tangan menutup kedua telinganya. Mata Ichigo terbuka sangat lebar. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak begitu cepat.

" _Maafkanakumaafkanakumaafkanakumaafkanakumaafkanakumaafkanaku—,_ "

Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti.

 **End,**

* * *

 _Semoga ending fanfik ternistaku ini lebih nista daripada ending Bleach versi Mbah Kubo. Thats all what i hoped while writing this shitty draft. I'm so sorry. But please, be a good readers and don't judge me, guys. You all know, i loved my otp._

 _Dan maaf buat beberapa fanfik yang tidak bisa saya lanjutkan. Jujur, Agizera sudah nggak bisa bikin IchiRuki lope-lopean semu. Karena, you know lah._

 _Terima kasih sudah memberi tempat bagi Agizera untuk menulis, khususnya para pembaca IR, dan semua autor di FBI, para senior yang ngajarin Agizera mulai dari nol. Thank you dan maaf jika selama ini tulisan Agizera mengecewakan kalian. Jika saya ada keinginan untuk menulis lagi, mungkin saya hanya akan meng-upload-nya ke Wattpad (Agizera)._

 _I wanna say good bye for officially._

 _Regards,_

 _ **Agizera**_

.

.

Layar televisi yang kabur masih memutar berita pagi yang sama.

Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kusut dan nyaring daripada sebelumnya.

 _... Seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir Univertas Kokushikan dinyatakan hilang sejak tanggal 11 Mei. Hingga kini polisi tengah menyelidiki keberadaan mahasiswi bernama lengkap Inoue Orihime, 22 tahun, dengan ciri-ciri berambut caramel panjang, tengah mengandung besar dan ..._

Bunyi air mengalir terus terdengar dari bilik kamar mandi Ichigo. Memenuhi _bathtube,_ meluber ke lantai porselen yang licin.

Seonggok mayat berperut buncit terendam di sana.

 **Absolutely END.**


End file.
